Dança Comigo
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Athena resolve comemorar a festa de seu aniversário com um baile antigo. Aioros, que não sabe nada de danças, irá ter uma professora especial para não passar por mal pedaços nessa festa.


**Dança** **Comigo**

(By Lithos of Lion)

Tudo bem! Era apenas um baile… Nada grave, apenas uma festa, como tantas outras no salão da deusa Athena. O que ele temia afinal? Seriam as mesmas músicas, as piadas de Miro, as reflexões de Mu, o samba de Aldebaram, as tiradas de Kamus... As crises de ciúme de Aioria... Sorriu. Então, não era nada de mais era?

Sim ERA! Lembrou-se da voz de Athena a dizer categórica: "_Quero um baile antigo, músicas antigas... Estou cansada desses rocks de vocês, não quero isso. Quero música lenta, para dançar"._

Dessa vez não era a simples festinha que tinha em suas lembranças... Não seriam as mesmas músicas, onde ele podia ficar largado em algum canto, apenas rindo dos outros que se arriscavam a dançar aquela música barulhenta. Era um baile... Recheado daquelas músicas lentas em que, o rapaz era obrigado a dançar.

A principio, deve se pensar que problema há nisso afinal... Dançar música lenta, coladinho, quem não consegue isso? Mas, eu não consigo... Eu Aioros de Sagitário confesso... Sou uma lástima na dança.

- O que eu faço agora. – disse para si mesmo, em voz alta.

- Falando sozinho Aioros? – ouviu uma voz calma logo atrás de si.

- Marin? – disse ao notar a amazona.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Vim para lhe entregar isso. – estendeu o convite da festa. – Será na próxima semana, Saori quer mesmo dar uma festa de aniversário inesquecível. – sorriu.

- Já é na próxima semana... – Aioros olhou desconsolado para o convite em suas mãos. – Será que eu posso deixar de comparecer?

Ela apenas sorriu.

- Não né? – ele disse rindo.

- Não mesmo. Qual é o problema? – perguntou.

Olhou bem para a amazona de águia, o que ela diria se soubesse? Bem, o pior que podia acontecer era ela achar graça dele, espalhar por ai isso não faria...

- Bem... Eu não sei dançar. – disse por fim.

- E?

- Como posso ir a um baile sem saber o essencial?

- Hum... Está aflito por que não quer passar feio perante os outros não é? – ela finalmente sorriu.

- Não é isso...

- Não é o único que está desesperado, garanto que cheguei a ver alguns ensaiando uns passos com a vassoura.

- O.O

- Mas, se você quiser posso ajudá-lo.

- Como?

- Posso te dar algumas aulas, eu sei um pouco de dança, não muito, mas já ajuda.

- Sabe dançar?

- Acha que amazonas apenas lutam Aioros? Tivemos muito mais que treinos de como usar o cosmos. – ela riu de forma gostosa.

- Eu aceito a ajuda... – ele disse, sorrindo.

- Ok. Então, podemos ensaiar a noite depois dos treinos, o que acha?

- Concordo. E... Obrigada. – ele sorriu.

- Não tem de quer, até.

- Até.

No dia seguinte

Marin chegou à casa de Sagitário logo no início da noite e Aioros se surpreendeu como que viu. A moça ruiva não usava as típicas roupas de batalha, estava com um vestido simples, mas muito bonito, que descia até um palmo acima do seu joelho. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque bem feito e que lhe davam um ar angelical.

- O que tanto olha? – ela perguntou séria.

- Você... "Está muito linda" – pensou, mas não disse. – Está diferente.

- Diferente? – ela riu. – Então, vamos começar a aula?

- Claro.

Aioros ligou o som e selecionou algumas das melhores músicas lentas que tinha e Marin passou a ensinar os melhores passos e como se tirava uma garota para dançar, da maneira mais fácil. E, apesar da aparente dificuldade, Aioros passou a entender mais fácil cada passo, cada maneira e em dois dias, já era ele quem a conduzia durante a música.

Os dois se divertiam juntos, com cada descompasso que davam, ou passos errados, algumas vezes paravam simplesmente para rir ou para falar uma ou outra bobagem. E, assim como o encanto pela dança aumentava, o encantamento entre eles também crescia.

Para Marin, Aioros era o destemido cavaleiro de Sagitário, irmão de Aioria, seu amor impossível e inconfessável e; para Aioros, Marin era a amazona mais corajosa que ele conhecera e também sabia que era por ela que seu irmão fora ou era apaixonado. Mas, durante aqueles dias, aquela visão parecia aos poucos mudar.

Marin nunca pensara que Aioros pudesse ser tão gentil, educado, brincalhão, essa uma das características que mais a surpreendia; e ele quando queria, sabia se mostrar extremamente sedutor. E as nuances da personalidade de Marin também não passaram despercebidas para o cavaleiro de Sagitário. A sempre séria amazona de Águia era alegre, sorridente, conseguia mudar o ar do ambiente a sua volta apenas com sua presença. Era carinhosa e simplesmente belíssima e sedutora; mesmo que não fizesse esforço algum para isso.

E, sem que percebessem, foram se apaixonando um pelo outro.

E durante cada aula, a cada dança, o sentimento aumentava de uma maneira impensada por ambos. Era maravilhoso poder estar nos braços um do outro, enquanto a suave canção embalava os dois.

Seria bom se aquela semana durasse para sempre...

- Você aprende rápido Aioros. – Marin sorriu, após terminarem mais uma aula. – E, tenho certeza, irá impressionar muita gente durante a festa. – ela sorriu, sentando-se no chão.

- Também com uma professora como você, seria impossível não aprender, não concorda? – ele também sentou ao seu lado. – Essa semana passou muito rápido, nem acredito que o baile já é amanhã.

- Nem eu...

- Com quem você vai? – ela foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta.

- Bem... Junto com as outras amazonas... – disse meio sem jeito.

- Ahhhh... Bem, eu pensei que, já que... É, você gostaria de me acompanhar Marin? Claro se...

- Adoraria. – ela respondeu.

- Que bom... Então eu...

- Não precisa ir me buscar, a gente se encontra aqui, o que acha? – ela sorriu. – Ficaria muito ante mão você ir até o alojamento para me pegar.

- Se prefere assim.

- Então... Amanhã a gente se encontra aqui e sobe para o baile.

- Amanhã... Horas?

- As sete, está bom para você?

- Claro, quem sabe até não podemos repassar algumas lições antes? – ele sorriu.

- Seria bom. Ah... Agora eu tenho de ir. Até amanhã. – disse, já fazendo menção de levantar.

- Até... – não notou quando a segurou pelo braço e beijou-lhe de forma suave no rosto. – Até Amanhã. – ambos se entreolharam.

- Até.

Foi naquele sorriso de tímido de despedida que Aioros percebeu... Notou pela primeira vez que já não nutria mais uma simples amizade pela amazona, ele estava... Apaixonado por ela.

Ao notar isso, decidiu que aquele dia seria especial e a festa era o pretexto perfeito, eles teriam algum tempo antes de subir para o baile e seria justamente nesse tempo em que ele iria se declarar. Qual a melhor forma de se declarar do que se utilizando do mesmo meio em que o amor nascera?

Chegada à noite do baile, começou a se arrumar mais cedo do que o necessário, vestiu um elegante terno preto, que ganhara de Athena a pouco tempo, lustrou os sapatos novos e penteou o cabelo da maneira em que ele permanecesse o menos rebelde possível. Olhou o seu reflexo no espelho, não estava assim tão ruim, pensou consigo mesmo, mas, falava um detalhe.

Subiu rapidamente até a casa de Afrodite, ele teria o que estava faltando.

- Você quer uma rosa? – o suíço estranhou o pedido.

- Ora Dite, hoje é o baile, é normal presentear a companhia com uma rosa não é?

- Cavaleiro e Cavalheiro em todos os sentidos em Sagitário? – o pisciniano sorriu e entregou a Aioros uma bela rosa vermelha, ainda em botão.

- Obrigado! – o cavaleiro sorriu, voltando a sua casa.

- Meninas, acham mesmo que esta roupa está legal? – Marin conferia o visual pela milésima vez no espelho e continuava a pergunta para as demais mulheres presentes.

- Você está linda! – disse Sara sorrindo. – Quem quer que seja seu par, ira ficar boquiaberto.

- Não tenha dúvidas disso. – Lithos também a animou.

Marin usava um vestido longo, preto, que realçava a pele clara e os cabelos ruivos, presos delicadamente em um penteado, feito por Sara. De acessórios, usava brincos em forma de cascata e um colar de prata, que combinavam com a sandália de salto também na mesma tonalidade.

- Então, acho que já estou de saída meninas. – sorriu. – Vocês também vão não é?

- Claro. – disse Sara, enquanto se levantava com cuidado da cadeira, carregando uma barriga de quase 7 meses. – Assim que eu terminar o penteado da Lithos e o meu, Mu deve passar aqui para me pegar.

- E eu irei com o Toma. – Lithos disse, sem olhar, para não atrapalhar no penteado que Sara fazia.

- Então eu vejo vocês lá. – disse acenando e saindo do quarto, indo em direção a 9 casa do zodíaco.

Ao chegar, estranhou o estranho silêncio e a ausência do morador. Mas, ela não demorou a encontrá-lo.

Ele a esperava na enorme sala da casa de sagitário, onde tinham ensaiado por toda aquela semana. Ligou o som, e a música começou a tocar de forma suave.

Aioros aproximou-se de Marin, estendendo-lhe a rosa vermelha e pegando em sua mão, conduzindo-a para o meio da sala; para em seguida perguntar:

- Dança Comigo? – disse sorrindo.

- Claro.

- Marin, você está linda. – disse antes de começar a dança.

No pequeno aparelho de som, ouviu-se a voz do cantor, surgir após uma pequena introdução.

**I don't have plans and scheme**

Eu não tenho planos e esquemas

**And** **I don't have hopes and dreams.**

E eu não tenho esperanças e sonhos

**I, I, I don't have anythings**

Eu não tenho nada

**Since** **I don't have you**

Desde que eu não tenho você

Aioros a conduzia pelo salão, de forma lenta e doce. Cantando cada parte do refrão aos seus ouvidos, abraçando-a ainda mais conforme a música se desenrolava.

**And** **I don't have fond desiris**

E eu não tenho desejos amorosos

**And I don't have happy hours**

E eu não tenho horas felizes

**I, I, I don't have anythings**

Eu não tenho nada

**Since** **I don't have you**

Desde que eu não tenho você

Marin acompanhava aquela melodia aos sorrisos, amando o momento, a dança, o calor do corpo junto ao seu. As palavras doces que ele lhe dizia conforme rodavam pelo salão, lentamente, calmamente, como se tudo se resumisse apenas aquele momento.

**I don't have love to share**

Eu não tenho amor para dar

**And I don't have one who cares**

E eu não tenho ninguém para cuidar

**I don't have anything**

Eu não tenho nada

**Since I don't have you**

Desde que eu não tenho você

- _Eu não tenho nada... Desde que eu não tenho você_. – Aioros cantava, acompanhando a melodia.

Os olhos da amazona acompanharam os do cavaleiro, entendendo por fim, o motivo da canção, o motivo da rosa, o porque de estarem ali, juntos, dançando... E ela também percebeu, que tudo aquilo que ele lhe dizia, ela também sentia. Descobriu então que esperara por um momento como aquele durante muito tempo e que era maravilhosa a sensação de estar vivendo este momento com ele... com Aioros.

- Aioros, eu... – ele levou suas mãos aos lábios dela, em sinal de silêncio.

- Não diga nada... Deixe-me dizer que te amo... Que gosto de você, de como Marin você é importante para mim. Não é apenas uma dança... – ele parou de dançar, olhando diretamente para os olhos castanhos dela. – Deixe-me apenas dizer que te amo.

As mãos da amazona deslizaram pelo rosto do cavaleiro, observando cada expressão, o olhar ansioso.

- Então, deixe-me dizer também... _Eu não tenho amor para dar, eu não tenho ninguém para cuidar... Eu não tenho nada, desde que não tenho você_. – ela cantou junto ao ouvido do cavaleiro. – Deixe-me dizer também, que isto não é apenas uma dança e que não é apenas um momento... Eu também te amo.

O aparelho de som silenciou e tudo o que se podia ouvir naquela enorme sala era o barulho da respiração dos dois... Entrando em contato uma com a outra.

Aioros a puxou para mais perto, segurando-lhe o rosto, para depois beijá-la de forma suave e apaixonada.

Destino? Até poderiam chamar tudo aquilo de destino... Mas, ele não era o grande responsável dessa vez.

Terminaram o beijo e sorriram um para o outro...

- Que tal, uma nova dança antes de irmos? – ele disse sorrindo.

- E porque não? Mas, antes... – ela sorriu de forma tímida. – É a minha vez.

E puxou o cavaleiro para um novo beijo, agora embalado por uma nova música... E assim, começava um novo romance, um novo amor.

**FIM**

**N.A:** Presente de Natal para a Madam Spoocky, maninha querida, espero que goste. Ai está mais um Aioros e Marin. Esse fic foi inspirado, em algumas partes, no filme "Dança Comigo?"

A música em questão é Since I Don't Have You da banda Gun's Roses, que eu acho belíssima e que é incrivelmente gostosa para se dançar.

A Sara (personagem original), aparece grávida, assim como na fic O Melhor Presente fala.

Enton Madam... FELIZ NATAL! E um ano de 2006 recheado das melhores e mais ricas surpresas.

Te Adoro de Montaum.

Lithos de Lion


End file.
